With continuous development of science and technology, the electronic technology evolves rapidly. There are more and more types of electronic products and users have enjoyed various conveniences that come with such development of science and technology. Now, with various types of electronic devices, users are enjoying comfortable lives brought by the development of science and technology.
Currently, most of users collect their vibration parameters using wearable devices. First, a user needs to wear a device, such as a smart watch or a smart glass, in contact with his/her skin. Then, the user's vibration parameters can be obtained by vibration sensors provided on the device. However, if the user is running or swimming and is thus not convenient to wear a wearable device, it is impossible to collect his/her vibration parameters. On the other hand, in order to collect vibration parameters from an external vibration source, the user typically needs to connect a dedicated collector. In this case, the vibration collection is not flexible and inconvenient for operation.